inheritancefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheMakaveli
Welcome, TheMakaveli! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Jedi Striker (Talk) 05:10, January 18, 2011 Affiliates Hi again :) This is the page I told you about. I'll ask around for somebody to write a presentation of our wiki for your forum. --Weas-El Talk| 09:35, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :(updated link above) --Weas-El Talk| 21:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::I've prepared a template for our list of affiliates, you can add a logo and a short description there. ::→ Inheriwiki:Affiliates/SaphiraForums --Weas-El Talk| 21:26, January 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright, I'll edit in the description shortly. Are there any size requirements on the dimensions of the logo? Also, let me know when you all have the descriptions for our website. :) I'm planning to make/have a 'official' topic in our Local News & Announcements for your website, and a short description to place in the 'forum description' under our affiliates category. I don't think I mentioned my exact plans in our earlier conversation, so that's what I've got in mind. TheMakaveli 22:18, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hi Makaveli, don't worry, I read your messages. But keep in mind, that I'm living in another time zone. ;-) If you want to contact me, you can use my talk page as well, if you prefer that. Some users use to answer on the dialog partner's talk page, because he'll get a notification then. I usually try to keep a discussion on only one talk page, I think that makes it easier to retrace it later, and easier for others to follow. ::::There are no size requirements on the dimensions of the logo. The displayed size can be changed later. --Weas-El Talk| 11:38, January 20, 2011 (UTC) :::::Ok cool. No I know where you live, I was more afraid that I did something wrong, having never used a wikipedia before. And there's the impatience factor, which the people at my website can tell you about xD. Sorry about all that. Ok, sounds good, we'll get to work on the logo and our page. Makes sense about the one page thing too... it's so confusing the other way. Ex facebook. ::::